Many countries are increasing the number of coins in circulation. Coins have better durability and therefore are less expensive than paper notes to maintain in circulation. For example, in addition to circulating pennies, dimes, nickels and quarters Canada has a one-dollar and two-dollar coin. The United States has recently introduced a one-dollar coin and the European Union utilizes Euro coins in various denominations. Furthermore, many large public transit systems rely upon tokens rather than currency as payment. This plethora of coins in circulation means that the pockets and purses of the average consumer are often filled with coins. Modern billfolds and wallets are not large enough to hold and dispense coins in an organized and convenient fashion. Furthermore, people who are visually impaired or who have other physical impairments have difficulty handling and identifying coins. A number of coin holders have been proposed to overcome this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,513 issued to Norris on Mar. 23, 1999 discloses a Combination Coin and Key Holder. This coin holder can only hold two coins and therefore is totally unsuited to situations where several coins of varying sizes and denominations must be held. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,710 issued to Hoffman on Mar. 19, 1996 discloses a Portable Coin Holder and Dispenser that is limited in the number and size of coins that it can carry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,532 issued to Mascherin on Jul. 11, 1978 teaches a Coin Holder Having Rib Retained Closure that is able to hold only a single size of coin at one time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,695 issued to Meijer on May 8, 1973 for a Coin Holder and Coin Dispenser discloses a device that is disadvantaged by the limited number of different denomination coins that it can hold. Furthermore, the circular shape of Meijer's invention means that it must be significantly increased in diameter to hold a full set of denominations of modern coins. This would result in a device that is too large to fit comfortably in hand or in a pocket. Additionally, since Meijer contains a number of spaces or voids in the various pieces of the device to save weight, the mold for making such a device would have to be intricate and therefore expensive. Finally, Meijer relies upon screw fasteners that complicates assembly and leads to ease of unwanted disassembly. Therefore, there continues to be a need for a lightweight apparatus that is able to conveniently organize, hold and dispense a plurality of coins and tokens of varying sizes and denominations, that is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use and shaped to fit conveniently and comfortably in hand, pocket and purse.